Ying Yang
by ku2
Summary: what story would the holder of all the animals hold, she is in some sence more cursed then akito, with the haunting past of 12 zodiac curses
1. Chapter 1

**I know typical but I hope you like it. This will have some character hates and likes, a lot of funnies and tragedy. The first chap will be sad but this will be more humor then drama. The girl makes a sad entrance but that will change in the next chap.**

**Disclaimer-I don't own Hatsu- I mean Fruits basket.**

"Tohru will you go out and get some chips for me? I had to go without them last night, I don't think my poor body will be able to do that again," Shigure was sitting at his table looking over a pile of papers. Tohru was cleaning the house and already had her hands full, "Uh..Uh I," Tohru stammered as she tried to balance a pile of plates.

"SHES NOT YOUR SLAVE YOU BASTERD," Kyo looked from Shigure to Tohru, "AND JUST TELL HIM NO FOR GODS SAKES," he walked over to her, "here, let me take those," Kyo grabbed half of the plates and set them down on the table next to the sink.

"It's ok Kyo I'll go to the store I need to get some more milk anyway." Kyo looked away and put his hand in the air, "Do what you want. School starts in a hour," he walked out of the room and to the garden. Tohru grabbed her coat and headed out the door. She got to the store walked in and grabbed the milk and headed back out, Hm, I fell like I forgot something. Oh well," She got half way home when her bag broke and the milk fell out. It had busted the milk and it was all over the floor, "U-uh w-what am I going to do," Tohru looked up to see a girl about her age sitting in a ball with head between her knees on a ledge with two trees besid her, "Are you ok?" The girl looked up at her with intense green eyes. Tohru noticed she had cuts and burses all over her body.

"Do you know where I could find the Somhas?" she said weakly as her eyes batted open and close as if she was about to fall asleep.

"Uh, yeah. I can take you there," Tohru looked at her hazed eyes.

She jumped off the wall making her mid-back hair fly in the air and landed falling to her knees as she passed out, "AHH now what I do!" Tohru looked around franticly.

All of a sudden Tohru saw Kyo coming, "Tohru what is taking you so long, you're going to be late for school?" He looked down and saw the girl curled up in a ball on the ground, "Ally," he whispered. He ran up and turned her face towards him. He gently picked up her bloody body and started to run home, "Come on we have to get her home," He screamed over his shoulder. Tohru looked at him for a moment before she ran home not to far behind Kyo leaving the grocery behind. "SHIGURE CALL HITARI!" screamed Kyo as he busted in the door and set Ally down on his bed

"Will you stop yelling you damn cat?" Yuki walked out of his room straitening his tie. Very casually he turned around, "I'll go call Hatori,"

Tohru was running around in a fit looking for the first-aid kit, "W-here is it, got to find it got to find it" Shigura pointed to the closet as he took a seat by Ally.

"So what do you think happened to her?" said Shigure as Tohru came in with the first-aid kit and sat down by the girl, "Don't know," Kyo looked up at Tohru then stood up and walked out the door, "I'm going to school, give Tohru her space Shigura,"

Tohru sat down by the purple haired girl. She was wearing a tank top that showed her belly and baggy punk pants. Tohru took off her close to see all the cuts she had, "Who would do this?" she shuddered. The girls breathing was raspy showing that see probably had some broken ribs and her high fever was noticeable in her red face. After she was done she walked out to see Hatori and Shigura talking over a cup of tea, "Um…You can have her now,"

"Thank you Tohru. How about you wash up and go to school k," Tohru shook her head sadly as she watched Hatori walk into Kyos room.

Tohru turned to go into the bathroom, "Ally," Tohru looked at Shigure in confusion, "The girls name, its Ally. She is a member of the zodiac. In a ways she is more cursed then any of us." His voice was calm and lower then normal.

Tohru looked down in sadness, "Who...did that to her?"

"No need to worry about that," began Shigure, "Why don't you go to school we'll discuss this later. Don't want to let your mom down," Shigure snapped back to his lively self. He walked in to the room with Hatori.

"I think it was Akito again," Hatori stood up and packed up his stuff, "He won't be to happy if he finds out that I helped her but-,"

"I don't think we should tell Tohru," interrupted Shigure.

Hatori let out a sigh, "Yeah, Ally can tell her if she wants when she wakes up." They walked out of the room and closed the door. Hatori handed Shigura Ally's bloody cloths.

"EWWW, don't make me do it," cried Shigure.

"Oh will you grow up!"

"You really are mean to me," Hatori went to walk out the door, "When she wakes up give me a call k," Shigure nodded before going back to his tea.

**Few hours later**

Kyo walked in the door with his normal pissed of look on his face, "Where is she, is she ok?" Shigura looked up at him and smiled.

"Aww is someone showing symphothy!" joked Shigura.

Kyos ears went up, "I'm going to kill you damn dog!" Kyo walked up the stairs and peered in on the sleeping girl. Kyo turned around and started to close the door.

"K-Kyo, is that you?" Kyo turned around and saw Ally shaking in pain. Kyo walked over near her and rewetted the washcloth on her head. Ally stopped shaking as if Kyo's touch soothed her. Kyo stood up to leave when he thought she was asleep, "Don't lea-ve me," He looked at her and then sat down next to her pushing her hair out of her eyes. Down stairs Yuki Tohru and Momiji had finally walked in the door.

"Gutin tag Shigure!" said Momiji leaning slightly forward.

"Hello Momiji, what are you doing here?" said Shigure as he walked out of the kitchen holding as many food produces as humanly possible.

"Tohru said I can eat with you guys if you don't mind,"

Shigure looked at Momiji for a minute then went and hugged Tohru, "Tohru so nice, her heart can just burst out if her chest," Shigure said this in his hi pitched voice.

"Let go of her or I'll make _you're_ heart burst," Yuki was in a cloud of darkness as Shigure backed away slowly.

"WHAT IS MOMIJI DOING HERE?" yelled Kyo as he walked into the room.

"Must you always make a loud entrance?" said Yuki in an annoyed voice.

"---Don't make me-,"started Kyo.

"How is Ally doing Shigure?" asked Yuki

"---Don't ignore me!" yelled Kyo again but was droned out by Shigure and Yuki talking. Just then Ally who now was in a kimono stumbled down the stairs.

"Just like always, y-you guy sure make I-it hard to sleep," Everyone looked at her as she leaned against the wall .She lost her footing and went to fall down the stares. Kyo ran up and caught her before she hit the ground. She looked up at him and he pulled her into his embrace.

**Well I guess not some beating is in this story but that won't be for a while. Ok plz review. **

**Hatsuharu-when do I get an entrance?**

**Me-next chapter**

**Kyo-He getting an entrance...but...whyyy.**

**Me-shut up**

**Kyo-no**

**Me- yes**

**No yes no yes no yes no (bump) AHHHHHHHH**

**Me-I said yes stupid cat**

**Kyo-great another Yuki**


	2. Chapter 2

So it turns out I love this story. I think its one of my betters. Ok so heres the next chap. Hope you like. Oh and yeah I named her Ally as in lets walk down the ally but I still like it as a name.

**Hatsuharu-Do I get to come out in this chapter.**

**Me-maybe**

**Hatsuharu-but you said.**

**Me- keep talking and it'll be a no.**

**Hatsuharu-zip fingers move a cross lips.**

Allys eye squinted in pain as she let out a grunt, "Kyo…I-I missed you too but…Ow,"

Kyo let go of her, "Sorry," he laughed. He helped her walk to the table as she leaned heavy on him.

She looked down at the table to avoid everyone's gaze as she held her side were the broken ribs were. She saw a plate of food be pushed in front of her and she looked up to a smiling brunet, "You have to eat something to get better," said Tohru as she put chopsticks on top of the rice bowl.

Ally gave back a half hearted smile, "Thanks but," she grunted from the jolt of pain that ran up her side, "I'm not hungry," she looked over at Yuki who was staring out the window with his arms crossed then she turned his attention back to Kyo and Shigure who were fighting again. She noticed Momiji looking at her from afar. She smiled and cocked her head to the side, "You act as if we never met Momiji,"

"Sorry," Momiji said sadly looking to the side to avoid her gaze. Allys smile faded.

Tohru stared blankly at the purple haired girl, "Tohru," she looked over at Yuki, "Will you go and call Hatori. Tell him Allys awake," Without any words she walked out the room and down the hall to the phone.

"Is she the one who wrapped my body," she looked at the wraps on her arms, "Hatori never does this good," she laughed.

"Ally, what happened to you?" asked Shigure serious again.

Her smile faded once again as she gripped hard around her pained wrist. She looked to the side as she remembered the pain and torture she went through since new years, "Akito," was all she could say as a shiver engulfed her battered body making her gasp in pain.

"Maybe you should rest for a while till Hatori gets here," Kyo walked up behind her from his previous state of leaning against the wall.

She bent her head back to see the orange haired kid "Yeah," she looked back up at Yuki with sorrow filled eyes who didn't even move from the spot he was in, "Hi Yuki," she said before getting up and walking up the stairs once again using Kyo for support. Yuki turned the opposite way and walked out of the room passing Tohru on the way in.

"He said he will be here as soon as possible and to keep her in bed," Tohru took a seat next to Momiji, "Wha," she questioned if she should ask the question or not, "What animal is she. If I remember right I've meet all them," she looked at Shigure.

Shigure put one finger parallel to his nose, "Surprise," he stood up and walked out leaving Tohru all alone.

Tohru heard the sliding door in the living room slide open and a pair of feet taking of their shoes. Tohru went to go see who was here, it was Hatsuharu and Hatori, "Is Ally in Kyos room,"

"Yeah, I think Kyos up there to," they were walking into the main room.

"Good. I'll send him down. Hatsuharu has to talk to you guys about something," his voice was calm. Haru had left the room and wondered down the hall leading everyone back to the main room before speaking.

"What's going on Haru," asked Momiji as he sat down.

"It's about Ally. Akito is looking for her," Haru said as he too took a seat and put his head on his elbows.

"What do you mean he's looking for her? Didn't he let her go?" asked Kyo standing up fast.

"Lets send her to him. I'm not sticking my neck out for her," Yuki was sitting up straight with his eyes closed holding a cup of tea. Tohrus eyes got big. She never seen him act so cruel and not to add that this was the first she found that Akito did that to her.

"How could you say that," yelled Kyo putting up a fist.

"Anyho, apparently she ran away from him and I wouldn't blame her. I went to Akitos and all I could see was blood, her blood and it looked like there had been a fight or torture. That was the day see escaped, yesterday," he sat back up straight and closed his eyes, "Of course he will come here first to look for her and if he finds her you can trust the pain she's in will be minor to what he will do to her then," he opened his eyes again, "So your decision is, what will you do with her,"

It was silent in the room until they heard booms and bangs from the up stairs in Kyos room, "LET ME GO," Ally busted out of Kyos room and down the stairs running into the wall and collapsing on to the ground. Kyo rushed to her, "STAY AWAY," she screamed throwing her arm out on him. Her breathing was hard as she tried to push herself up using the wall. Everyone looked even Yuki except for Haru who had his elbows on the table with his hands together resting his head on top, "You heard him," she closed one eye as if it comforted the pain and pointed to Haru, "If I stay here not only will he get me again he might hurt you," she limped to the door walking out on the soft ground bare foot. Pain shot up her body as someone grabbed her shoulder.

"Were are you going to go once you leave, he will find you. Then what will you do, run more," she turned to backhand the voice, which was coming from Haru calmly, but he caught it. She stared at his before turning her head to the right as tears ran down her cheeks. Her bangs were covering her eyes.

"I don't wanna go back," Hatori and Shigure walked out to were all the commotion was.

Hatori was rubbing the sore spot on his head were Ally had kicked him and he had a slap mark on his cheek, "So were back to were we started, what are we going to do," Ally sat down on the porch and looked at the trees as the wind gently blew.

Momiji jumped up and down, "Lets send her back to America."

Every one looked at him even Ally, "We cant do that, then were will she go," Kyo hit Momiji on the head.

"America?" asked Tohru. Momiji went to answer the question but Haru covered up his mouth as everyone listened to something he couldn't hear.

"Go into Kyos room Ally and everyone do something…normal," Hatori looked at Shigure with evil eyes as they headed inside and Ally walked up the stairs.

"What's going on," asked Tohru lost again.

"Go into the kitchen and stay there no matter what, ok Tohru," Haru turned and walked into the house, as did everyone else sitting down at the table.

The sliding door flew open and foot steps head for the main room, "Were is she," ask Akito calmly going to the table but when no one answered," WHERE IS SHE?"

"Where is who," Shigure let down his newspaper as Momiji cowered at his side and Hatori who was on the other side of the table stood up and walked to Akito. Haru who had his head down now opened his eyes and Yuki walked into the room.

Akito walked up and grabbed Shigures shirt, "Don't give me that shit, you know who. Give her to me or you all will pay," Tohru heard a boom from the kitchen and went to go see what happened but remembered what Haru had said. Shigure now laid against the opposite wall, "In that case you all will rot in the Sohma estate.

Haru sat up and looked at Akito, "We have no idea who you are talking about," he said calmly.

Ally could her the fighting going on down stairs. Her friends kept saying they didn't see her and then there would be a big boom.

"Just leave her alone," screamed Momiji as he jumped up. His body tensed scared. He closed his eyes in fear of being hitwhen he heard footsteps running down the stairs.

"Don't hurt them,"Ally screamed at the bottom of the stairs looking into the evil as a smirk appeared on Akitos face. Everyone in to room fell silent as time it self seemed to stop. Ally could fell her heart race as fear jumped into her.

He walked up to her till he was inches from her face, "Told you you couldn't run from me," she closed her eyes tight as he slapped her across her cheek leaving a scratch. She winced in pain as blood started to flow down her cheek. She kept her eyes closed expecting another hit. She felt his hand but this time it was resting on her cheek, gently. Kyo took a step forward in rage but soon was restrained. She opened her eyes big and stared into the black nothingness of Akitos. She shock uncontroable in fear as he wiped away the blood with his thumb. He bent forward till he was to her ear still cupping her face, "Did my touch finally break you. Look at you tremble," he stepped back and grinned at her still talk so that she was the only one who could hear, "How about I let you stay on the outside just for a bit. A week, then you're mine," Akito punched her in her broken ribs making her scream as blood flew out her mouth. Akito walked out laughing with Hatori not far behind. All was silent as Ally fell slouched on the floor holding her hurt ribs letting tears fall down her face.

"Ally?" said Kyo concerned as he put a hand on her shoulder, "That bastered," hewhispered to him self.

Her once green eyes were now dark and unfocused covered by her bangs, "I'll take her tomy room," Kyo gently picked her up as she grimaced and took her to his room. He put her down on his bed and put the cold cloth on her hurt ribs. He stared at her for a moment; she was awake but it was as if she was dead inside.

"What has happened to her," said Haru to himselfas he went to the kitchen to get Tohru, Momiji right behind him. Yuki helped Shigure out of the corner he was in.

"He sure has a temper," he laughed as he took Yukis hand.

**I don't know if that's the best place to stop but in the next chap you will hear about Allys past. The first chap is way better but her. Well read and review**

**Ally-why do I have to play a weak character?**

**Me-your not weak just in these first chaps**

**Ally-ponder hmm ok jump and run around like a airplane**

**Me---' **

**Haru- I'm so cool**

**Me-what never mind. Ja ne everyone**


	3. Chapter 3

**The next few chaps will have a lot of flash back for the sake of explaining Allys past and comparing it to what is going on now. Most of the zodiac members will have a story with her but they will be spread out through out the story. Now the past relations you will hear from are Kyo, Yuki, and Haru. Another thing, Tohru will be jumpy sometimes but I don't like to put like that all the time like in the manga. Onnnn with the storyyyyy**

Haru sat outside and looked up at the now full moon. It had been two hours since the incident with Akito and Ally was still in Kyos room with Kyo still beside her. Tohru walked out and sat beside him. He looked at her as she looked up at the moon to, "I knew that being a zodiac member was hard but seeing such a sad girl," she cut herself off as she looked over at Haru with sad eyes.

"You know, she wasn't always like she is now," Tohru watched him as he looked back at the sky, "before see went to Akito a year ago, she was always laughing, always optimistic, always kind," his eyes got mournful, "I don't know what he did to her but…she's not herself and I miss her real self,"

Tohru looked down on the ground, "What was she to," her eyes got wide, "uh uh I mean," she caught herself asking a personal question and tried to avert the it.

Haru laughed then shook his head amused. He looked at her, "She was my first girlfriend," he smiled, "When I was a kid I was always angry and hated everyone and everything,"

Little Haru was in the Sohma Park kicking at a tree in his martial art uniform, "Stupid Haru stupid stupid Haru," he yelled at him self continually hitting the tree. "Why must I be me?" his eyes full of rage as he looked at the little crack he made in the tree.

"Why are you hitting the tree and calling it Haru?" Haru turned around surprised at the girl about 9 with shoulder length purple hair. She wore a white dress that came to her knees and a chocker with a cross on it. She stared at him from the entrance of the park.

He blushed as he turned around facing the tree again, "Go away stupid girl," he scolded. The girl laughed a cute kiddy laugh. He looked at her again, "What are you laughing about," he said aggravated.

"Hahaha…you," she opened her green eyes and looked at him, "you are funny," she calmed her self and cocked her head to the side and smiled, "Why did you name the tree Haru?"

He stared at the new girl and chuckled at her absent-mindedness, "_My_ name is Haru. Who are you," he walked up to her and looked into her pretty green eyes.

"I'm Ally," she grabbed his hand and by surprise dragged him to the swings were he pushed her. He smiled as she laughed with joy. Haru-8 Ally-9

He stood up and brushed himself off, "She gave me this necklace when she broke up with me last year," he grabbed a green stone around his neck, "We better go in, it's getting cold," he walked in the door and Tohru took one last look at the moon before following. It was about 8 now. Shigure had locked himself in his writing room and Kyo was sitting down stairs drinking a glass of milk.

He looked up with his milk mustache. Tohru couldn't help but laugh, "Oh be quiet," he scowled as he wiped away the milk from his upper lip.

"Is Ally doing any better," asked Tohru.

He shock his head no, "All she keeps saying is '1 week'. I think it means that she only has one week till she goes back," Kyo brushed his hair out of his eyes.

"Why does Yuki hate Ally," ask Tohru staring at the wall.

Haru who had just walked out from the kitchen with an ice cream was now leaning against the doorway. They both fell silent not sure how to respond to the sudden question, "Well in a way its her ancestors fault that we have a head of the family and that the rat is the most picked on beside her." he took another drink.

"Her fault, how?"

"Like the rat that tricked the cat in the story is the reason me and Yuki don't get along its her ancestors fault that the head of the family hates the rat. See, in the story that is tied to a few legends that the zodiac knows god thought he should make a leader, one that was all the animals in one so she knew how they felt and could watch over them so he created her," Kyo finished.

"He told her," started Haru, "that she would have to hold the family together but she was to carefree, laid back and was soon punished by god for her sin. He picked some one else to lead and the rat, kind hearted as he was, stuck up for her. God didn't listen so the rat went to tell her he was sorry but when he found her she was standing outside of the new leaders house with a stick of dynamite in her hand," Haru was cut off by foots steps coming from the hall and they all looked over.

"As everyone says, she threw it in the house hurting the leader badly and ran going to tell god that the rat had done it," Yuki looked at Tohru, "The new leader didn't take to kind to this so he punished the rat for generations on end. That is the true story but everyone thinks that it was made up by the rat so that he didn't look bad," he clenched his fist, "Its her fault that I had a bad childhood," Yuki turned on his heels and down the hall to his room.

It fell silent until Haru headed to his room. Tohru looked over a Kyo who had his eyes closed, "Do you want a blanket and pillow?" Kyo looked up and shook his head yes as Tohru went to the closet and wrapped him in the blanket. She headed for her room.

"Tohru," she turned and looked at him, "good night,"

**Ok so I hate this chapter I can't do much yet. Can someone give me some thought on what you wanna see plz because this will be a long story hoping? Ok so ja ne**

**Syanara-Ku-chan**


	4. Chapter 4

**Heyyy, people like this story yeah I hope to get many more reviews O.- Ok so on with the next chapter and I hope you like it.**

_**REJECTED**_

The sun had come up and came through the windows intensely making Ally open her heavy eyes. Shigure went in to see if she was awake yet and saw her leaning over the ledge of the porch looking at a bird as it sang on a tree right by the edge. She turned and looked at him, "Is everyone at school," she turned and walked up to Shigure who smiled. "Yeah," he turned and started for the stairs, "Tohru didn't have time to cook breakfast…so I did," he said cheerly walking down the steps. Ally walk downstairs and into the kitchen and looked at it amazed, "Wow. Impressive Shigure, I think your cooking has gotten worse," there were eggshells on the wall and dishes that had fallen off the counter onto the floor. The sink was now a weird brown color as was the pot in it. Surprisingly though there was a perfectly stacked pancake in the middle of the stove. She walked up to it casually and eyed it before picking up the plate of 4 cakes and ate it, "It's good," her voice high in amazement.

"Should be," Shigure didn't even move from his newspaper, "It's the microwave kind," he shook the paper straight.

She looked at him, "How can you make that big of a mess with microwave food," she though then she remembered and smiled slightly, she was talking about Shigure.

She decided since she had the time she would clean up the kitchen. She got about half way through and now was scrubbing the floor when everyone walked in the door, "Will you just shut up," said Yuki with his eyes closed. Ally came out to watch in amusement.

"No, who the hell gives you the right to call me names in front of everyone," Kyo threw his book bag a crossed the room. Shigure leaned to the side avoiding the bag without even putting down his newspaper.

"If your going to keep nagging, I'm going to kick your ass," Yuki looked up at him from the side still speaking in his calm voice.

"Yeah, It's been a while," Kyo rolled up his sleeves and got into a fighting stance, as did Yuki.

"Uh…guys…we," Tohru looked back and forth at the angry faced boys. They started at it, running into walls and breaking things.

"DAMN RAT," yelled Kyo as he threw punch after punch, which Yuki avoided. When Yuki got bored he moved to the left leaving one foot in front of him as Kyo tripped over it running into the wall. Yuki sat down as if nothing happened as Haru and Momiji walked in.

Haru stopped at the door way and looked at Kyo who was sitting on the floor rubbing his head then to Shigure who gave a slight smile with a shrug then at the punk leaning against the wall still staring at Kyo. She felt a prick on her forehead as Haru flicked it and she snapped out of her dream and looked up at him. She was only a little smaller then him, "Morning," he said as she stared at him. Tohru looked up at her and noticed the cloth in her hand. She also noticed that she had no cuts or brusies which was weird because when she wrapped her 2 days ago they were verywhere. She dicided not to ask.

"You…didn't…oh my," she looked at the half clean kitchen then looked back up at Ally who now stared at her with curiosity, "You don't need to clean while you're here," Tohru grabbed the cloth and went right to work.

Ally looked down, "While I'm here," she whispered. She looked back up at Kyo who was still rubbing his head. His mouth was moving but no words were coming out, she knew what he was saying though. She smiled as he looked up at her and gave her a scowling smile.

She looked at him surprised then smiled again, "You are so immature sometimes you know that," Kyo gave her a dirty look before smiling. She walked out the door and sat on the deck Kyo joined her, "Do you remember when we were kids and how you would always get into spots you couldn't get out of," she looked at him. She wasn't as sad as she was when she first got there but there still was pain in her eyes.

"Yeah, like when we first met," Kyo giggled as Allys face remanded straight.

"Don't talk about my mom like that," said little Kyo as he stood in front of a group of about 10 kids all the same age as him, 12.

"Yeah and what will you do, cry," said the head of the group mockingly.

Little Kyo smirked, "I'll take you all on," he put up two fists.

The boys laughed as they charged him. He was able to keep the first few off but soon they over powered him making him fall to the ground. The boys kicked him and stomped on him but it soon stopped when a few rocks began to fall from the sky. The boys left him and went to were the rocks came from yelling and screaming. Kyo saw a light and wondered what it was from but in the prosses he passed out. When he woke up he was sitting under a tree that reflect the sunset beautifully. He looked up at the little purpled haired girl in blue jeans and a shirt that was black and read 'rebel' in blue. She looked down at him and tilted her head to the side with a smile, "Finally awake," he sat up.

"What happened?" he wanted to run away but her green eyes kept him still.

"Don't worry I don't think they will bother you anymore," she stood up and put out a hand in front of him, "My name is Ally,"

Kyo looked at it before in surprise then smiled lifting himself up, "I'm Kyo. Where you from, I've never seen you,"

She continued to smile, "I just came here about a 3 years ago, from America," Kyo looked at her questionable, "Never mind

Kyo looked over at Ally, "What did you do to those boys back then?"

"I kicked their assess. They weren't all that tough. Once I took down the leader they all fell apart. Plus you know me, I take crap from no one" she got a pride stricken smirk on her face.

"What was that light," she looked at him confused, "never mind," Kyo looked up at the tree as he remembered more parts of their past. When he saved her from falling into the creek, when she came to school the first time in 5th grade and kicked out for putting tacks on the teacher's chair, and when he asked her out or almost did.

"Yeah I'll see you guys tomorrow. Bye," waved Ally to her retreating friends as she went to her locker to put up her book. When she opened it she found a note that told her to meet the writer in front of the school at sunset. She thought about it as she headed home with Kyo by her side talking about something she wasn't listening to. When she got home she changed cloths and headed back for the school. She was an hour early so she took her time. When she got there she saw Kyo standing leaning against the wall. He ran up to her and grabbed her wrist without looking at her and dragged her down the road, "Uh…Kyo I can't go…I'm," it was then she realized it was he who left the note and what was going to happen by the look on his face. She looked at the back of his head and smiled.

Kyo was holding Allys hand as he dragged her down to the edge of the creek. They were 14 now; "Ally, I wanna tell you something before New Years tomorrow" Kyo turned around and faced her. 'Ok this is your chance Kyo you can do it, ask her out' he thought as he took a deep breath.

She smiled to make this as easy on him as possible, "You know Kyo, our friendship is much like this creek," she had cut off the words he was about to say but now he stared at her curiously, "It moves in one direction. Our friendship has ripples and problems but we keep flowing," she was staring at the creek, "Animals live in the lake and they are like our feelings for each other," she looked up at his eyes. They were full of sadness and she could tell he was getting the point.

"I love you," he said sadly.

She step towards him and his heart stopped as she kissed him on the cheek, "I love you to, but as a brother and it may hurt you but you will never realized how close you are to my heart," she took off running leaving Kyo staring wide eyed at her retreating form trying to hold back tears. He sat down on the bank of the creek with his heads in his knees. That was the last time he saw her till now and since then he thought he had chased her away.

"What's wrong," she was bending over with her elbows on her knees staring at him. Her hair almost touched the ground.

Kyo noticed the tear on his cheek and wiped it away and jumped to think of an answer, "Uh…nothing just tired," he did a fake yawn. He watched her stand up.

"Go get some rest in your bed. I'll sleep downstairs from now on Ok," she went to walk into the house.

"I still love you Ally," she stopped.

"As do I you…younger brother," she walked inside leaving Kyo to sulk as she had just pulled the brother card on him.

**This story will heat up soon promise. Srry for the Kyo OC around Ally you know love it makes you act different**.

**Kyo-different, I act like a sissy here**

**Me- srry, you get tough in the fight scene trust me**

**Kyo-fight yeah against who**

**Me-you see in the next chap**


	5. Chapter 5

**Poor Kyo I am so mean on him lol. Thank you for the review ok so on with the chapter. Another thing I don't really think I'm doing a good a good job at showing how much Ally has changed because of being with Akito so um just remember.**

_**THEN-happy, optimistic, always laughing and smiling**_

_**NOW-sadness, no hope, rarely smiles or laughs**_

**And her voice is normally mellow like Harus**

Uo, Hana, and Tohru were sitting outside at the same table at lunch. School was going to be let out early for the culture festival that was to take place that night so after lunch they would head straight home. Tohru started to stare into one place like she always did when she had a lot on her mind, "Tohru. Are you going to the festival tonight," Tohru looked over at Uo who was pointing at her with her spoon.

"Yeah. I'm going with some relatives of Yuki-kun and Kyo-kun"

"Why don't you come with us," said Hana with her eyes closed.

"You don't mind the kids,"

"No we love kids, don't we Hana," Uo jabbed Hana in the side with her elbow

"Ok but don't you have to work tonight Uo-chan?" she looked for Hana to Uo.

"I'm going to quit anyway, the boss keeps riding my ass," Uo shrugged before taking another bite of her cake, "I have the right mind to kick his ass," she swallowed and looked back at Tohru, "Isn't Yuki and Orange top coming with you?"

Tohru looked up as she though, "I know that Yuki-kun has to go but I'm not sure about Kyo-kun," then she jumped as an idea suddenly popped in her head.

"What is it Tohru," ask Hana pulling her braid to the other side of her.

"Did your brain explode," asked Uo jokingly because of the way she jumped?

Tohru smiled at the surprised girls, "I have someone you guys should meet. Maybe she will come," the bell rang and the girls got there stuff and headed off.

"So who is this mystery girl Tohru," Hana looked over at her.

"It's a surprise," she said suspenseful.

"Whatever," Uo shrugged before Tohru made a left turn going through a trail into the woods. She didn't walk long before she came upon Yuki and his little garden.

"What are you doing Yuki-kun," she bent down by the garden across from him.

Yuki looked up at her with a strike of dirt going down his left cheek, "Oh Ms. Honda," he looked back down at his garden. He pulled some leeks and carrots, "I said that I would make something for the festival. I'm going to make this Chinese pasta I heard of," he pulled up a cabbage and put it under his arm as he stood up and looked back at Tohru.

Tohru looked at him with interest then smiled, "Here," she walk to him and gently wiped the dirt away gently with her knuckles. Yuki looked at her smile surprised. She stepped away, "Come on lets walk home together,"

It wasn't long before they got to the house hidden in the middle of the woods. Outside they saw Haru and Kyo yelling about something. By the way that Haru was yelling it was very apparent that he was black now.

"What are you saying you damn nekko, you wanna fight," Haru got in his fighting stance with one foot forward and the opposite hand in front with the other back down by his waist.

Kyo smiled an evil smile, "Stupid cow. You say that every time and then I kick your ass into tomorrow but, for the heck of shutting you up," Kyos voice was almost in a calm yell. He ran forward but all of a sudden tripped falling on his face. He looked up to see Yuki calmly walking into the house.

"Honestly Haru do you have to pick such an annoying opponent," said Yuki taking off his shoes and putting down the bag a vegetables.

Yuki felt his chin be grabbed and he was inches away from Harus smirking face. Yukis expression didn't change, "Well then, you be my opponent," Haru jumped back, "I'll fight you for your love,"

Yuki looked at him then walked into the house. Tohru had run to Kyos side and was helping him up. Kyo took a sniff and his face grimaced as her threw his hand over his nose, "Augh, what the hell is that smell,"

"Uh…Yuki-Kun brought home some leeks," she looked over at Haru who had turned back and was now just standing there, "Are you guys hungry?"

Kyo looked up at her before standing up towering her, "Yeah, if you don't mind,"

She smiled, "I don't," she looked over at Haru, "What about you,"

Haru shook his head then looked over at them with lazy eyes, "Sorry Kyo,"

Kyo shook his head, "It was nothing," Tohru jumped. Kyo looked up, "What is it,"

"I just remembered," she ran into the house were she found Haru and Ally staring at her, "Ally-kun would like to go to the school festival with me and my friends Uo-chan and Hana-chan,"

Ally turned around and put her head on her hands, "No and don't call me Ally-kun," she said coldly. Tohrus happy expression withered and died.

"Com on Ally, you used to love to go to fair and stuff," Haru looked at her from the side.

She stood up, "I said no," she walked out the door past Kyo and into the woods. Kyo walked into the main room.

"Were is she going," Haru and Tohru shrugged and Tohru walked into the kitchen with Yuki.

"Afternoon everyone," yelled Momiji walking into the house with Kisa and Hiro not to far behind the.

"Hi guys," Kisa ran over and hugged Haru, "What are you guys doing here?"

Tohru looked around the corner; "They are coming to the festival with me,"

Kyo walked down the steps pulling on his shirt, "What is al the commotion about," he looked at the kids then closed his eyes and started back up the stairs.

"Kyo-kun wait," Kyo turned and looked at Tohru, "Do you wanna come to the festival with me, Uo-chan, and Hana-chan,"

"With the Yankee and vibration girl, I much rather swim with sharks," he turned back up the stairs.

"Oh…ok," said Tohru sadly.

Kyo sighed, "Ok, I'll go if it makes you happy just…don't be sad," he decide just to take a seat across from Haru

Tohru let out a smile then went back in the kitchen then brought out some rice and noodles setting them on the table. Momiji sat down as Tohru brought out more food for the kids. Kisa was sitting right by Haru and Hiro next to her.

"I'll be back," said Yuki walking out the door

In the middle of the woods by the stream

Ally had found a rock to sit on so that she could put her feet in the water. She looked down in the water at her reflection. The water was clear and she could see herself completely…she hated it.

She kicked her feet to destroy the image when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She flinched closing her eyes tight and bending down a little as her fist clenched, "Why did you walk out on Tohru, what is your problem," she opened her eyes and looked at a pissed Yuki.

She looked down sadly at her rippling reflection, "I just don't want to go," she looked up at him with evil eyes, "and you can't make me,"

"Stop being a cold hearted bitch," he yelled then calmed himself, "I hate you period but I hate you more when your not having fun,"

Ally curled up in a ball putting her head between her knees. She picked up this trait when Akito would yell at her. At first when she fought back she would just cover up her ears and he would hit her so she found it easier to cover her ears with her knees, he would never notice, "I'll go ok," she whispered just wanting the verbal abuse to stop.

Yukis angry face turned back to normal emotionless though he was surprised at how easily he got his way. Normally if she didn't want to do something she would argue till she got her way. Yuki turned around and walked back to the house and found Tohru, Kyo, Haru, Kisa, Hiro, and Momiji standing on the front porch about to leave, "Wait for Ally, she said she would come Mr. Honda," he smiled.

"Ok. Do you wanna go with us,"

Yuki stepped on the porch, "No I still have a few things to do before I go," Ally walked out of the woods

"Let me change and I'll be down," Ally walked inside and 10 minutes later came out in with a foot long red and black skirt with a studded belt and a black tank top that showed her belly button, "I'm ready,"

The big group headed into the woods and down the street meeting Uo and Hana in front of the school. Stands were everywhere with food and souvenirs. Balloons and streamers were hanging from stands and lamppost. It was dark now and all the lights and fires were lights, "Wow," Kisa looked up at Tohru, "Onii-chan its so pretty," Tohru smiled

"It's not that great," complained Hiro.

"Lets ride the fariswheelSP Hiro,"

Hiro crossed his arms and looked at her, "Fine," he pocked Tohru, "Hey we need money," Hiro demanded.

"You ungrateful brat," he went to hit him but Tohru Uo grabbed his hand.

"It's ok Kyo-kun," she grabbed 10 bucks and gave it to Hiro, "here you go, have fun,"

"I'll watch them," said Momiji as they walked towards the big wheel.

Before the night was over Yuki had won a big teddy bear for Tohru and Hiro won a tiger for Kisa. Unfortunate for Kyo he fell and tripped twice having to be saved before falling to the floor…they both were girls. Ally spent most the night by Haru staring at the ground she did bust a gut though when Kyo the gold fish stand fall over.

**Ahhhh such a long chapter. This took me like 6 hours. I kept getting distracted. So I hoped you like it and please review and now I have to make a change to chapter 3**

**Ja ne-Ku-chan**


	6. Chapter 6

**So as you can see these 4 chaps are fillers till see goes back to Akito because that sad part is very detailed about the beating part. That is when the plot will kick in. so now if you've been counting Ally is on her 4th free day and this chap will be the 5th and the next one will take care of the last 2. Well I'm done talking. More Kisa and Hiro to come yeah. Oh and another thing. If you think back to the first chap Shigure say something about not tell Tohru about Ally. I wrote that story before I lost my Internet for half a year. I have no idea what it means so srry.**

It was Friday and first period had just started, "Hey orange top," Uo smacked him in the back of the head making him fall forward.

"What the hell you damn Yankee," Kyos eye went blank and his cat ears went up.

"Shut up and sit down dunce," Kyo was hit in the head with a book by Mayu.

"Will people stop hitting me," Kyo pouted in his chair.

"Ok for today we will have a new student," she pointed towards the door and the student walked in.

"Ally-kun?" said Tohru. She was standing by the teachers desk in the regular school uniform, which she looked hot in by the way, a few students whistled. Ally took a seat in the far back corner and rested her head on her enter twined fingers. Kyo looked back at her before being hit in the head again.

"Pay attion,"

After class Ally picked up her stuff and quietly walked past Kyo and everyone else wither eyes closed. When she was out in the hall Tohru ran after her, "Ally-kun," yelled Tohru smiling, she kept walking.

Tohru stopped and Uo and Hana walked up beside her., "What the hell is her problem," Uo put her hands on her hips and stuck her tounge. Out at the retreating form

Kyo ran up to her in a sprint and grabbed her shoulder. She flinched still scared of being grabbed from behind, "Ally what are you doing here?" Kyo looked at her as she turned around.

"Akito wanted me to," she looked behind Kyo and saw Tohru and her friends coming to them. She turned back around, "I have to go to my next class," she took a turn down a hall and disappeared into a hall full of kids.

When the day was over Yuki, Kyo, Tohru, and Haru met out in front of the school, "Your coming with us again," asked Kyo almost annoyed.

"I'm staying till Ally leaves,"

"Allys has to leave, when," ask Tohru looking at the boys as she walked backwards.

"Yeah, she will be gone by Monday," Haru gave her a duh look then he stopped walking. He stood there fro a moment then turned his head to the bushes, "Why do you always hide in little spaces?" There sat a full grown tiger with its paws and head sticking out frpm the two bushes.

Tohru jumped then stared at the tiger "Is that Ally-kun? I thought Kisa was the tiger," she looked at her then the tiger turned into a rat.

"What go from pissed to shy," laughed Haru as he picked her up.

"Get out of my form you pest," Yuki looked at her in disgust. Ally turned her head to the side and lowered her eyes.

"I'm…confused," Tohru looked at the rat in Harus hand.

"You see Tohru, Ally is all of us in one. She transforms when she weak or hugged by a guy but what she transforms into depends on how she if felling. Like a minute ago she was a tiger, deadly and mean, so she was probably mad then she turned into the rat, quiet a shy, so she was shy," Haru finished when they entered the trail to the Sohmas house.

"So is that the reason that all her wounds healed in a day," Haru nodded as they entered the house. He put the mouse down on the table.

"See she has powes that see doesn't even know about. She has always been one to heal fast," said Kyo walking into the kitchen.

Hatori was sitting at the table, "Where is sensei?" asked Haru

"Bastered running from his editor probably," said Kyo with one hand in the air and a cocked head.

"Exactly," Hatori stood up and walked to the door, "I have to go,"

"Don't you want something to eat before you go?" Tohru took off her shoes.

"No I'm ok," he walked out the door.

Ally ran up the stairs still as a mouse and a few minutes later came down pulling on her shirt, "What was that all about?"

"Some damn kids kept trying to touch my boobs so I dropped kicked one and the others jumped me. I turned into that tiger and they ran," her voice was aggravated as she took a seat next to Haru.

"Well, should we call Hatori?" Haru looked up at Ally.

"No, I'm not going to be here for long so it doesn't matter," she stood up, "I'm going to bed," she walked up the stair when Shigure ran in and slammed the door behind him leaning against it breathing hard.

"Oh, hi guys um…pack of dogs…you know…there just attached to me," Shigure laughed a scheming laugh.

"What ever," Kyo walked into the kitchen with a Popsicle in his mouth. There was a big boom that came from upstairs in the guest room. Everyone went to see what had happened. Kyo threw the door to Allys room open

"Ally-kun," Tohru gasped

**DUH DUH DUNNNN lol. So I going to get right to work on the next chap so um yeah and I think you will be disappointed hyper-writer sorry but since you mentioned it I do have an idea for a pairing but it wont be for a longggggggggggggggggggggg time tee hee. Not the best chap. Like I said a plot kicks in when she goes to Akito so bear with me.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm going to skip Saturday just because making a plot might kill me ahhh.**

Ally opened her eyes to the bright sun shining on her face. She reached up and felt a washcloth on her forehead. She grabbed it and stared at I for a minute before she sat up. A jolt of pain shot through her head, "Agh," she stood up and walked down stairs, no one was there. Tohru walked in the door, "Oh, you're awake, how you fell," Tohru smiled.

"Like crap," she rubbed her head, "What happened?"

"You had a high fever. You slept right through Saturday," Tohru walked into the living room.

"Oh," she looked down.

Tohru looked at her for a moment then smiled, "It will be ok, we'll have fun,"

Ally looked up at her. She was once a lot like Tohru. She turned towards the door, "Must you always smile," she walked out the door but soon was pushed back in in the arms of Ayame.

"Look who it is. Oh how I have missed you Ally," he hugged her tightly as Ally got an aggravated look on her face.

"Let go off me," she said plainly.

"Never," he smiled a big grin. Ally kicked him in the groin and he fell to his knees, "Only a sign of affection right Ally,"

"Go rot somewhere," she walked out the door and to the woods.

Kyo and Yuki walked in the door holding a bag of groceries. Yuki took one look at Ayame and handed the bags to Kyo and walked out, "Don't leave me here with him," protested Kyo.

"You guys didn't need to go shopping," said Tohru helping with the bags as her a Kyo headed into the kitchen.

"Well you see today is Ally birthday so Momiji suggested that we should throw her a fest," Kyo put the rest of the bags on the table.

"Oh how fun Kyo-kun. Is Momiji and Haru coming?" she jumped with joy.

"It's not that great," he said plainly, "They will come later, in a hour or so," Kyo put up the milk taking a drink out of the last of the old carton.

"So what should I cook?" ask Tohru holding a spoon eagerly.

"Well…I don't know, a cake I guess. What do you cook on birthdays?" he looked at Tohru curiously.

"What does she like to eat?"

Kyo looked up as to think," Um…oh she like yaki soba and fried rice," Tohru smiled and went right to work Kyo walked out of the kitchen and saw Shigure and Ayame whispering something. Thy looked up at him and laughed a childish laugh, "WHAT THE HELL YOU TALKING ABOUT,"

"Oh only that Ally is 17," said Shigure.

"And how pretty she is getting. I see she can fill out her shirts now," Ayame laughed.

"PERVS," Kyo kicked Ayame.

"Why only kick me?" he said with swirly eye. Kyo turned to Shigure.

"Uh…Kyo," Kyo slammed Shigure right to the ground, "We were only joking," he to now had swirly eyes.

**3 hours later**

Ally looked up at the sky and saw that the sun was starting to go down. She was down by the river with her feet in the water, "If I have one more day this is how I would like to spend it," she sighed and smiled before looking down causing her hair to cover her eyes, "Only 3 years to go…if I live that long," she chuckled. She had sat in the same place since she had gotten up in the morning so she was felling a little cramped. She decided to watch the sunset as she walked back to the house. She noticed something was different about the house, "Why is all of the lights off,"

She took one last look at the woods then walked into the house, "SURPRISE," said everyone in unison over a lit cake.

Her head jolted up at the group sitting around the cake, "What is going on here?" she said with one eyebrow raised

"It's your birthday," said Momiji as he jumped in his seat. She looked at them questionably. It took her a moment but she remembered, after all this was her first birthday in 2 years. Last year she was with Akito and he could care less bout her birthday and the year before that she was off on her own training in the woods.

She laughed and threw her hands in the air deciding that this was her last day there why night have some fun, "Lets party," she sat down at the table and grabbed some of the noodles sitting in the middle of the table. For a good 2 hours they talked and laughed and Ally even joined in making jokes and being her old self. They made fun of Kyo until he threw the remaining noodles a crossed the room which scared them at first until they started to laugh.

Soon the phone rang and Kyo stood up laughing and picked it up. His face turned grim, "Um…Ally," she looked up at him with a big smile but when she saw the look on Kyos face hers turned grim too.

She stood up and grabbed it no one noticing, "Hello…yeah…yeah…ok," she hung up the phone and walked with her head down up the stairs.

Kyo followed her still no one but Haru noticed. Haru walked outside. Up stairs Kyo knocked on the door before opening it, "Ally?" he asked

She was huddled over a bag putting her belongings in it, "I have to go Kyo," a tear ran down her cheek.

Kyo stared at the floor, "Here, happy birthday," Ally looked up. In his hands was orange headphones, "I noticed you weren't wearing the ones like you normally do," back then she always wore a set around. The sound of music always made her happy no matter what mood she was in

Ally stood up and walked over to Kyo grabbing the headphones and put it on the station she liked. She smiled through her tears as she put them on. She started to cry hard and ran into Kyos arms putting her fist on his chest as he put his face in her neck wrapping his arms around her, "I don't want to go. I'm scared,"

Kyo pulled her away from him. His face was covered by his bangs, "I'll come and visit you," he hit her on the head making her look up, "It'll be ok," there was a honk and Kyo and Ally looked at the door before looking back at each other and smiling. Kyo walked Ally downstairs.

Everyone looked at her with sorrow filled eyes even Yuki. Ally looked at him then looked at her feet, "You know Yuki," he looked at her, "I wish that our fates could be different so that we could be friends," she looked back up at him, "maybe in another life eh," she walked out the front door.

Haru was waiting outside. It was now raining and Hatori was holding an umbrella so Ally wouldn't get wet, "Bye Ally,"

"Bye Haru," she said as she put her feet in the car and closed the door. She was in the front by Hatori. She looked at him before pulling on her headphones and putting her head between her knees. The whole ride there nether of them said anything.

They finally got to the Sohma estate and Hatori pulled up next to Akitos house. She wiped away her tears, she refused to let Akito see her cry but sometime there was no helping it. She took a step into the big house and was greet by Akito as he walked up to her, "Hello Ally," said the cold snaky voice, "Come," he grabbed her wrist hard, "Let me escort you to your room. He opened a door and threw her into a dark room with one window that had wooden bars on them. "So how was you time on the outside," he bent down till he was face to face with her. She looked away. He grabbed her chin and made so that her face was to him but she looked the other way, "Insolent brat. How dare you disrespect me like that," he lifted her up and threw her to the ground making her headset slide across the floor. He walked out of the room slamming the door.

She stood up and grabbed the headphones putting them on then she went into a corner and put her head between her knees. It was the only thing she wanted to do…its all she could do

**Ok so this is were things heat up and once again suggestions (no hyper writer no pairings yet) are liked. Ok so c ya**


	8. Chapter 8

**There will be a pairing soon. What do you idolize Ally hyper writer gosh. Ok so heres the next chapter. I'm having a lot of trouble thinking of a plot. I mean I already know what the ending will be but I need to at least put 10 more chapters.**

The next few days had been hard on everyone. The days seemed to go by slow as the sadness swept over them. It had been the hardest on Ally who actually had done nothing but sit in that one corner. Akito had not messed with her since she got back which was something unusual. She figured that this was another one of Akitos mind trick but she had one thing that was keeping her sane, her headphones and that was the reason that he took it away last time, "Ally," said a happy whisper. When she didn't answer it called again.

She stood up and lazily walked to the bared window sliding the headphones down to her neck, "Kyo?" she looked at him blankly.

"Told you that I would visit you," Kyo smiled, "Glad Akito didn't take you headphones,"

She smiled back and looked to the side, "Yeah, might of gone crazy without them," her head bolted up in the direction of the door. She looked at Kyo fast, "Leave, it's Akito," she left the bar and took off her head set hiding them under the bed, if you could call the one little blanket and cloth that was supposed to be a pillow a bed.

Kyo ducked down under the window and listen to the footsteps walk across the wooden floor. Akito walked up to Ally who had put her self back in the corner and bent down so he was eye to eye with her, "Did you miss me my little baka?"

She looked up at him, "Will you shut up," she snarled knowing the consciences of her action.

He simple stood up and smiled, "So I see that letting you out has only brought back you will to fight. Good,"

Ally looked up at him, "Just shut up. Everyone may be scared of you but I know that all you are is a little child sca-,"

"Shut up," yelled Akito as he smacked her throwing her to the floor. She looked up at him evilly before standing up again and being thrown back to the ground by Akitos hand, "Don't defy me," he yelled as she wobbled up with blood running down the swollen cheek. He walked up to her grabbing her by her neck and pinning her to the wall, "Do we have to go through this again?" She smiled and spit in his face between forced breaths. She felt pain run through her as she noticed the small dagger sticking out of her stomach. As she fell to the ground she felt another slash in her arm.

She looked up at him and smiled as she clutched her side and shook uncontrollable, "What's the matter, things not going your way, going to throw a fit," she laughed and before she knew it a sharp pain had ran up her left rib cage making it imposable to breath. She heard a bird chirp and everything went black. Soon she woke up to the sound of Kyos voice.

"Ally wake up," he whispered so Akito wouldn't hear.

She opened her eyes and looked over at Kyo, "What happened? How long have I been out?" she sat up felling weak. She looked over at the window and saw Kyo worried face before she felt the blood on her side. Her eyes got big as she saw the gush in her side, she looked back up at Kyo who was now gone. She gasped for breaths feeling her vision go black from the lack of oxygen.

"Don't you dare go in there," said Akito calmly from the other side of the door. Ally looked up at the door.

"She'll bleed to death and if she transforms into a animal it will get worse," Hatori said holding his worry down.

"Hatori I respect how kind hearted you are but she needs no love," Ally heard the foot steps get further away and sighed as she laid there…helpless…again

**Ok so this chap is to show the mighty powerful Akito and the sharp tongue of Ally. I kinda based Ally round me. I have a sharp tongue and would go crazy if I didn't have my music. Plus I even have relationship problems like her and yes my hair was once purple. Ok I need help I need a plot ahhhh I'm going crazy. I think bout it all day and nothing**


End file.
